


domestic bliss

by mintakablue



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintakablue/pseuds/mintakablue
Summary: Written for jupeterweek, day 5: domestic.Juno calls himself a half-decent cook.





	domestic bliss

     Frankly, Peter has never been one to sit down and simply enjoy a meal. Every opulent dinner party, every ration shoved half-starved down his throat–it’s all been spent either strategizing or so hungry there wasn’t any time to think.

     Not even with Mag was there a time he would eat with any real excitement. Mag spent time cooking for the both of them, ensuring that he wouldn’t go hungry ever again, but the fear of having his food snatched away at the last moment never really left him until he became an adult.

     So now, Peter isn’t used to settling down. Juno knows it too, but Peter wishes he could rub away that desperate look in Juno’s eyes, so much like that fear that still rears itself in Peter’s own chest. Juno ran away the first time because he was afraid to stay and have Peter be the one to leave.

     But why in the world would he want to now?

     Juno’s apartment is small in the way that Peter adores. Every inch of it is exactly what he would expect it to be from a private eye. Papers with case notes littered around the apartment, chewed up pens, a dusty computer that probably hasn’t been turned on since Rita installed it there. Even better than the things Peter expects are the things that he doesn’t.

     For some odd reason, Peter pictured Juno’s kitchen to be full of takeout containers and chip bags or something like that, which is a rather ungracious look at Juno now that he reflects on it. Instead, Juno’s kitchen is rather clean, probably because when he doesn’t want to work on a case or research leads anymore, he goes and cleans the kitchen.

     Peter watches him with interest as he does just that. From his spot on the couch, Juno is just in view, on tiptoe (how endearing) to return some washed dishes to their spot in the cupboard. Suddenly, Juno whirls around and asks Peter one question.

     “Do you want something to eat?” He tosses it casually, like the answer doesn’t matter, like if Peter drops the ball on this one it won’t leave him sulky and biting his lip for the rest of the day. And Peter  _is_  hungry, has just not been thinking about it too much.

     “Well, darling, I can always order us a–” Juno interrupts him.

     “No, I mean…” Juno shakes a container of a macaroni. “Like, eat something I make. Or cook. Whatever.”

     Peter puts down his comms. “I’d be delighted to. Do you need any help?” Juno’s mouth quirks up at the edge into what Peter lovingly refers to as Juno’s all-out smile.

     “No,” he replies, and his voice goes soft, almost tender, “I just want to make something for you.” If Juno didn’t start grabbing ingredients from the fridge right away, Peter would have swept him up into a kiss just for how vulnerable he’s being. Instead, Peter just watches Juno start boiling water and marvels at how easy it seems for Juno to cook.

     After Juno sets down a plate of food for Peter, he tucks himself under Peter’s arm and eats from his own plate, watching Peter expectantly. Peter takes a bite–and is surprised at how good it is. He’s surprised at himself, for wanting to stay in this moment instead of jumping to the next. He almost doesn’t realize that he’s had the fork just dangling from his hand, lost in thought.

     “What, have you never had macaroni and cheese before?” Juno snorts. “Or am I just that good?” And for once, Juno isn’t simply playing at bravado and it fills Peter’s heart with happiness, enough for him to just answer Juno with a kiss.


End file.
